Technical Field
Embodiments of this disclosure generally relate to an optical connector ferrule.
Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 8-338925 (hereinafter, JP-A-8-338925) discloses embedding a reinforcing member made of refractory metal with a linear expansion coefficient smaller than that of a resin molding in order to prevent axes misalignment of the optical fiber holes (optical fiber insert holes) due to contraction of the optical connector ferrule that is a resin molding. The reinforcing member in JP-A-8-338925 is disposed to enclose a plurality of the optical fiber holes.
Additionally, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 4-98207 (hereinafter, JP-A-4-98207) and Japanese Utility Model Application Unexamined Publication No. 1-125409 (hereinafter, JP-UM-A-1-125409) also discloses disposing a reinforcing member in a manner so as to enclose a plurality of optical fiber holes.
When the plurality of the optical fiber holes are just enclosed with a reinforcing member as has been done so with the reinforcing members disclosed in JP-A-8-338925, JP-A-4-98207, and JP-UM-A-1-125409, there is a possibility that the inner resin and the reinforcing member would be separated when the resin inside contracts. And when the inner resin and the reinforcing member is separated, the optical fiber holes which act as the optical paths would be misaligned causing a possibility in an increase in transmission loss.
It is therefore an objective of the present invention to suppress misalignment of the optical paths with a reinforcing member.